All You Need Is Love
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Love is all you need. A collection of Beatles songfics.
1. Strawberry Fields Forever

All You Need is Love

Chapter 1: Strawberry Fields Forever

A/N: This story will be a multichapter songfic with Beatles songs, hence the name. This chapter is also part of a series of prompts based on drawings from a friend of mine. So...Happy reading! Sorry about the glitches if there are any. My MS Word isn't functioning. This is all done without spell check! Ron's POV.

* * *

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real._

She always made me forget what wrong has happened, whether in my day or my life. With one look or touch, she showed that it didn't matter. She would ask me to join her by the fire, by the lake, or in our bed and my problems would disappear.

_And nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields Forever._

"Don't worry. I love you and that's all that matters." And she would smile, and the world was gone.

* * *

April 13th, 1997 - Revelations

_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see_.

I couldn't talk to Ginny about it. She was the dream child; she wouldn't understand being the last in a long line of endless Weasley males. She didn't see how hard it was.

_It's getting hard to be someone, but it all works out. It doesn't matter much to me._

With Fred and George's joke shop, Bill's wedding, Percy's row, and Charlie's dragons, how could I ever stand out? I've never been extraordinary, and it gets harder every time one of my brothers does anything. But when Hermione tells me that I'm important to her, it doesn't matter anymore. She thinks me remarkable. And she's more than enough.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real. And nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields Forever._

"Ron, let's go sit by the fire." And as I sat, she said, "You're so important to a lot of people. Calm down. There's nothing to be worried about. We all love you, Ron. And you mean so much to me." I looked up at her in amazement. "I love you." Only a couple of days late. I smiled and took her hand.

"I love you, too."

* * *

July 15th, 2003 - Promotions

_No one, I think, is in my tree. I mean, it must be high or low._

She was brilliant. More brilliant than most. That was unquestionable. She knew how to speak and write in a way I couldn't even dream. She always excelled at everything. She was too smart to be mine.

_That is, you can't, you know, tune in, but it's alright._

I can't understand her sometimes. She doesn't usually talk in her technical attorney speech, but she has been known, on occasion, to confuse the bloody hell out of me. And she thinks so many things so fast, I can't follow her process. One thing after another. Her brain must be like the roots of a tree, entwined so deeply and thickly that it takes time and work to untangle them.

_That is, I think it's not too bad._

She never seems to be bothered by it, but surely she can't stand it when I ask her to explain herself. I think for a moment about her first trial as a Junior Prosecutor. Half of what she said made absolutely no sense to me. Afterwards, she smiled and said, "Well, that was fun." Surely she'd want that in her lover, especially now, since she's a Senior Prosecutor. But then, she smiles and tells me that she loves me more every day.

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real. And nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields Forever._

"Ron, you're smarter than most. And you are the only one I could ever be with. You're mine. I love you, Ronald Weasley, and no other could make me feel as happy as you make me. There is no other that I could love. Don't worry. I am perfectly happy, and I will _never_ leave you. You are my life."

"You are my life, too."

* * *

September 4th, 2004 - Decisions

_Always, no, sometimes think it's me, but you know, I know when it's a dream._

I sometime wonder how she could possibly love a prat like me. Tonight is one of those times. As she contentedly sighs and curls her body close to mine in my bed, I see that special little smile she saves just for me. I can't understand how that beauty could be mine. After these sorts of nights, I have to wonder if I've dreamed it all. If I'm still sleeping in the tent the night I returned to my best friends. Surely my life couldn't have resolved so wonderfully. The first girl I ever loved is my lover. How often does that happen? I'm dreaming. That's the only explanation.

"Darling, are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine."

Hermione gives me a disdainful look and says, "Ron, I can read you. There's something wrong. What are you thinking about?"

_I think I know, I mean, er, yes, but it's all wrong. That is, I think I disagree._

"I don't see how I've deserved your love. Or how I received you."

"You love me. You deserve me more than any other."

"Well, I do, but I see no reason to that being your logic. It doesn't make sense."

_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real. And nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields Forever._

"You give me all the loving care that you can muster. You show me that you love me every passing day more than anyone I've ever met. And I love you just as much. You received me and my love the night of the Yule Ball, when you were willing to fight for my honor, if need be. You were mad because I wasn't there with you. You had me at that very moment, but you didn't claim me. But by the way," she paused and took a breath, starting to get a little indignant. "I would have waited for you. Even if I met someone else, and I was ready to marry that person, I would still have been yours. I would leave that man willingly if you many any move. You are the only one I couldn't leave. Without you, there is no me."

I sat silently, knowing at that moment, I could never again doubt her devotion to our relationship. At that moment, I knew what I wanted to do. "I need you, too, Hermione. I will always be yours."

* * *

December 31, 2004 - Questions

_Strawberry Fields Forever._

I fidgeted slightly, waiting for the clock to strike twelve and for the New Year to start. 2005 would be our seventh year together. A magical year. Hermione grins at me and says, "Excited?"

I laugh a little. "More than you know," I say, feeling an intense weight in my pocket. At 11:59, I pull her aside, saying, "You know I will always love you, no matter what." It isn't really a question. "I know you know I could never love anyone as much as I love you." I kneel on one knee in front of her, pulling a box from my pocket.

And the clock at the Burrow strikes midnight.

"Will you marry me?"

_Strawberry Fields Forever. _

* * *

A/N: Feedback, please!


	2. Golden Slumbers and All That Jazz

All You Need Is Love

Chapter Two: Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/The End

A/N: Hermione's POV. You might want to listen to the song, but "The End" might be the tiniest bit upbeat for the situation. So, maybe not. I picked the song for the first bit, and then found that the lyrics to the next two snippets on the album made sense as well.

* * *

June 18th, 1997 - Parents and Comfort

_Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home._

I used to be able to go to the Burrow and feel at home, almost blissful. Don't get me wrong. I love my home. But there with Ron, everything was right. Going to the Burrow was the highlight of my summer. It was easy to love a home with the Weasleys. Now, however, it isn't so easy.

Watching my parents sleep peacefully broke my heart. The couple I was about to Modify the memories of weren't just any people. They were the people who gave life to me. I could only stand and watch them breathe deeply, not knowing the fate to be bestowed on them by their own daughter.

It wasn't that I was worried about the plans. Ron and I had made all the preparations. When they woke up in the morning, they would go to Australia. Their dentistry was set up in Melbourne. The house they were going to stay in was paid for. Our home would be not be touched, by either Wizard or Muggle. My place to stay was set up. Everything else was ready. Now all I had to do was make them forget. Forget Harry and Voldemort, their home and their London patients.

And me. Everything from this life had to be wiped out. They wouldn't be Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm and Jean Granger from the moment I produced the spell. They would be Wendell and Monica Wilkins. And they didn't have children. Especially not a bushy-haired witch with previously bad teeth. Not Hermione Granger. They didn't know her.

I didn't know when or how the tears started, but I knew the familiar wetness on my face and neck. I knew the tears were coursing down my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Ron was waiting for me at the Burrow. My things were all there. I just had to do this one thing: make the people who raised me forget I ever existed.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing that I needed to explain to them even if they didn't know I was there. "I know that you wouldn't understand how, but this is the only way to make sure you don't die. And, believe me, I've researched. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but this hurts me infinitely more than it might hurt you later. I don't want you to forget me. I keep wondering, 'What if you can't put their memories back? What if they never remember you again?' But I can't put you in danger. I will come back for you as soon as I can - if I can. _I'm sorry. Please don't hate me._" Then I said the word that hurt the most. "Goodbye."

Keeping my intent clear, I said, "_Obliviate!_" and hurried from the room before I sobbed.

As I crept down the stairs, heading for the drawing room, I tried to stop crying. I didn't want to be upset. They were completely taken care of and I had done the right thing. Voldemort wouldn't kill them. For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, I took a cleansing breath to stop the tears. I wiped my face and hoped I didn't look like I'd been blubbering. I didn't want to cause ado about it. Then, I reached my predetermined Apparition point, the drawing room, and, carefully looking away from all my father's belongings, I Apparated to Ron's room. Nobody knew I had left the house except him.

Landing in the room, I saw the one I had orchestrated this whole ordeal with, the one I loved above all else, pacing his small room. I sat on his bed and watched. After a turn or two more, he seemed to notice I'd entered.

"Hey," he said softly, coming to sit close to me and brushing my hair away from my face. His eyes were full of concern, as was his voice. "You alright?" He took my chin in his hand and lifted it in order to look into my eyes. This little gesture touched me more than anything someone else would have done.

My eyes threatened to overflow, so I bit my lip and said, "I'm fine."

For a moment, he seemed to accept that. He nodded slightly, but then looked deeply into my eyes, as if searching me. He shook his head. "Tell me the truth."

The little wet traitors escaped. I tried to wipe them away, but he had already cleared the offenders from my cheeks with fumbling thumbs. This act of kindness had unwillingly caused the flow to begin all over again.

And for the first time in living history, Ron pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around my much smaller body. I placed my full weight in his arms and he gently led me to lie down. The incident came to the forefront of my mind.

My parents didn't know me. The ones that taught me to read and cleaned my scrapes when I fell. Mum comforted after the hardest fall: when Ron broke my heart. It was ironic that Ron held me when she broke it. The desire to laugh left as quickly as it had come.

Sobs racked my body as I remembered all the times: my first novel (The Secret Garden), my last baby tooth, my first crush (a boy named Jonathan who lived across the street), my letter from Hogwarts, our trip to France and skiing (incidentally, I came back because my mother sent me back after she caught me crying over a letter Ron had sent), our last summer together and all the things in between. Mostly though, I cried for all the times I had taken them for granted at the Burrow.

The harder I cried, the tighter Ron held me. It was as if he wouldn't release me for anything. I must have soaked his shirt, but he was silent, allowing me to cry for as long as I needed.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, Ron was shaking me, his arms no longer around me, saying, "You should go to your bed. Ginny's probably wondering where you are."

"Ron," I said, the creak from crying in my tone. "I won't sleep. Not there. Not tonight."

He sighed. "Hermione, I don't think…" He trailed off, and acting as if he were berating himself, said simply, "You need sleep."

I immediately said, "I can't." The memories were still there. "I just need tonight."

He merely nodded and said, "Do you need company?"

He knew exactly what I meant, and I knew exactly to what he was referring. As a response, I brought my hand to his cheek and looked into the eyes that enchanted me. He put his arms back in their place, and I knew that from that moment on, we had an understanding. To be there for each other. Cautiously, he leaned down to me. "Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, bequeathing the softest of kisses on my forehead. This tenderness said everything we for which couldn't find the words.

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby._

I soon fell asleep, and immediately into a dream about my parents. I had gone back to fix them and when I did, they disowned me and denied my apologies. I woke shaking, to find him there, holding me tight, whispering that I had done the right thing; I saved their lives, reassuring me that I wouldn't regret it.

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise._

"Go to sleep. I promise I will be right here when you wake up. Don't worry."

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby._

After the dream, however, I couldn't drift off. I didn't want to dream of that again. He must have sensed my disquiet, as he began to hum gently. Something vaguely familiar that I couldn't place. And with the deep rumble of the bass in his chest, he lulled me off to sleep.

* * *

May 2nd, 1998 - Brothers and Love

_Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home._

We used to be able to come to the common room and talk everything out. Whether we solved a problem or not, I always felt better. Talking now, however, would do anything but help. Ron sits stony-faced on the couch, looking into the fire while I sit in a nearby chair, watching him carefully. The only sound is the crackling of the fire in the grate. Everyone else has either gone home or to bed. It's just the two of us with our newfound love and grief.

"Ron?" I say.

"Hmm?"

"Do you need company?"

He looks at me much in the same way I imagine I looked at him. So I get up and sit beside him, not sure if he needs the same comfort as I did. I take his hand and lace my fingers with his, making small circles with my thumb.

I think I know how he feels; the Weasleys are my family too. Fred was my brother, too.

I lay my head on his shoulder and a tear slips down my cheek as I remember those who died fighting to keep the world safe for us: Lupin and Tonks, Colin, Fred, Moody, Dobby; the list goes on. Those who I didn't know, they died for our safety whether they knew it or not. Ron turned and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry about Fred," I said, just to break the silence. He knew already.

"He loved you, you know," Ron said.

I hadn't expected a response, especially not that one. "What?"

"Yeah. He told me once that you were the only girl he'd ever allow me to accept into the family. He loved you like a sister."

I held in my tears for Ron's sake, extremely touched by this development. "When was that?"

"Over the summer. The day you came over actually. He said that Lavender Brown would _not_ do." He chuckled. "That was probably the only time he'd ever been serious when he talked about us." One by one, tears then began to fall from his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him.

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby._

"Shhh…Come on. Let's go to bed." McGonagall had two rooms ready for Harry, Ron, and I that would have been the Head Boy and Girl's rooms if they had been Gryffindor. We knew that Harry and Ginny were already sleeping in the Head Boy's room.

I helped the sobbing Ron up the stairs and down a short corridor to the room that would be ours. We lay down in the bed, my arms still around him. He cried softly on my shoulder.

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time._

"What if I'd been quicker? More aggressive? I could've saved him. He wouldn't have died. We could've stopped it."

Seeing him like this wounded me. "If you'd tried, you would have been killed."

Ron shook his head. "Better me than him. What good do I do? I should've been the one who died."

"Don't say that. Harry needs you. To reassure him that this isn't his fault. You know how he is. Ginny needs you. You're her closest brother and she needs you. And I need you. To be there for me. To be my comforter." I wanted to say more, but I couldn't find the words.

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time._

He wiped his eyes, looked closely at me, and said, "Why are you letting me do this? Fred wouldn't want this."

I sighed, knowing it was the truth, but knowing the nature of humans as well. "Sometimes, people just need time to cry."

"Well, right now, Fred's probably just wondering why I haven't kissed you again."

"Now isn't the time to be worried about that. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hermione," Ron whispered, taking my hands in his. "That's the reason I can stop crying. When I mourn later, you'll be there. You'll be _my_ comforter."

"Ron - "

"This is what Fred would want me to do. Spread the love around." And without restraint, Ron kissed me long and hard.

"You know," I said when we finally broke apart. "We could've had this a long time ago if you hadn't been such a prat."

_I__ never give you my pillow. I only send you my invitations. And in the middle of the celebrations, I break down._

"I know. I'd start to get close to you and almost tell you or kiss you, and then I'd get scared. Thoughts that you would reject me or hate me haunted me. My courage would fight for a while, but then I would finally just break down and stop - pull away from you."

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time. Boy, you're gonna carry that weight, carry that weight a long time._

He continued, "I love you, Hermione and I wish that I'd told you sooner. That'll bother me for ages."

_Oh yeah, all right. Are you gonna be in my dreams tonight._

"Don't worry, Ron. Your love will be in my dreams tonight. I love you with all of me. Forever."

_Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you._

And with all that _finally_ said, we whispered "I love you" until sleep came.

_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make._

As I said to Ron later, "In the end, does it really matter who said what when?"

And it's true. All that matters is that I loved that man for the rest of my life.

* * *

A/N: Press that little button and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Dear Prudence

All You Need Is Love

Chapter Three: Dear Prudence

A/N: Hermione's POV. Placed the day after the bird incident. You know Ginny. She has to be damage control. By the way, Hermione wouldn't normally be so quiet, but you know, life just bit her in the arse. That day, she just needed direction. This story goes out to Kate, Hannah, and my Mom for telling me that everything will be all right. I return those sentiments to Kate. And to Logan for telling me not to get discouraged.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

In younger years, I had always asserted that I would not date until I had my doctorate. Those were simpler times when I still had rational thoughts about males. Then, I met Ronald Weasley, who continues to break the norm for me. He is the most sweet, insufferable, loyal, neglecting, altruistic, egotistical man I knew, and the only one for whom I'd consider breaking my rule.

So receiving his acceptance to my invitation to Slughorn's Christmas party was triumphant indeed. Then he kissed Lavender Brown. Although, truthfully, "kissing" isn't the most correct term. Eating face is more accurate. But in any case, he broke my heart.

The only thing I could think to do was cry. So that's what I did to sleep that night. And the next morning, and I didn't want to get out of bed. I couldn't face him. Not after the birds. So I laid there in the bed, watching as the sunlight from the window illuminated the floating dust wondering how long I could possibly do this before I had to leave the room. The world outside this room seemed like Hell.

After awhile, I heard someone quietly opening the door. I turned my head to the source of the sound, away from its almost permanent position towards the window. I found my best friend.

Ginny looked at me and shook her head. "All for my stupid prat of a brother." So she knew. Great. She came and sat down on the bed closest to mine.

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day._

"Come on, hon. It's time to get out of this bed."

I shook my head.

"Hermione, don't you think I've spent my fair share of days mourning over Harry? The best thing to do is just get up and face the world without a care."

I shook my head again. I just couldn't face him. Everyone else could just sod off.

_The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you._

"It's a new day to start fresh. Your favourite kind: a sunny, but moderate day, not too windy, but enough breeze to be pleasant." She sounded like an automated message for weather. "Perfect for reading under a tree. You'll love it. It's beautiful out there."

I just looked at her.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

"Hermione, if you don't get out of that bed, I will make you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me in a way that showed clearly that she wasn't kidding. I sighed and pulled the covers away, rising to get dressed.

"Good," she said, pulling something wrapped out of her bag. "I've brought you some toast."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I know this is what I always wanted on days like this. Someone to tell me what to do."

"Can't function very well," I said, as I dressed, unable to speak in complete sentences yet.

"That's usually the case. It gets better as time goes by. I promise."

I blew out a breath. "Let's go," I said, grabbing a book off my bedside table and heading for the door.

Outside, I found that Ginny wasn't wrong. This was the best sort of day for reading. But I soon became apathetic to it. The book wouldn't interest me, the lake wouldn't attract me, Ginny's attempts at conversation wouldn't stick.

I eventually settled to nodding at her, thinking about Ron and Lavender again.

"Are you even listening?"

I started at the sudden question. "Not really."

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes._

"Everything is going to be fine. He'll come around and see what an idiot he's been. So stop worrying and enjoy life."

I looked her full in the face for the first time in an hour. "Ginny. He is life."

She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. "Just enjoy what you can."

_Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies._

"I can't - "

"It's a great day. Focus on that."

I thought about it, and soaked up the happiness in the air. The warmth inside me wasn't complete. I knew why. "I'm not even sure I know who I am without him. What am I going to do without him around?" The words came out with no regard to my brain.

_The wind is low, the birds will sing that you are part of everything._

"Hermione, we all need you. You are important and strong. We know who you are. And you _will_ pull out of this. Just think about that."

I made a face at her. "You don't need me."

_Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

"You don't see it?"

I shook my head.

"Harry needs you to keep track of the facts. I need you to keep me from going crazy from the insanity of my lack of females and lack of Harry. Some of the younger ones need you to look up to. I'm sure that some girl needs you to look at and know that she can be something because _you_ are." I was touched and about to say something, when she continued. "And Ron needs you, too."

I scoffed, completely losing admiration for her speech. "Oh, really? I think he's made it blatantly obvious that he doesn't."

Ginny looked at me with disbelief. "He needs you because he loves you." I was about to interrupt, but she was unstoppable. "You're the only thing I've ever seen him worry about."

I was skeptical to say the least. "I'm so sure."

_Look around, round, round._

"Have you ever seen him trying to make sure some other girl gets to the Burrow? Have you ever seen him burp slugs for Harry?"

_Look around, round, round._

"Does anyone else stand up for you when people call you a know-it-all? Does anyone else annoy you about Viktor?"

_Look around._

"Is there anyone else he ever bickers with more? He loves you, Hermione. It's obvious to everyone else but you, even to Lavender."

I stopped thinking for only half a second, but it was plenty of time to make an impact. _Everyone?_

_Dear Prudence, let me see you smile._

"Put on your brave face, hon. There's rough times ahead for the two of you. But be rest assured when I tell you: My brother is in love with you. So smile."

_Dear Prudence, like a little child._

"Pretend that these are better times. Before he broke your heart. Before the hurt. Smile like nothing's wrong even though your world is falling apart. I mean, it could be worse, right?"

I nodded.

_The clouds will be a daisy chain, so let me see you smile again._

"These problems will seem like nothing when you get past this. Remember, the first couple of days is the hardest. So _smile_."

I did so.

"Good. Now don't get discouraged. It might not happen right away, but it'll work out."

I nodded, and unwillingly, the image came again: Ron and Lavender in the classroom. A tear slipped out.

_Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?_

"Hey now. Smile."

And I shook the thought away and said, grinning, "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes. Yes it is."

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day._

With her advice in mind, I was able to get up in the morning and face the world.

_The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you._

Life was easier. Days were brighter. And I could deal.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

A/N: So give me your thoughts, you readers, you! I love hearing from you and it helps to know you're out there.


	4. All My Loving and PS I Love You

All You Need Is Love

Chapter Four: All My Loving/P.S. I Love You

A/N: Another song mesh. No, I didn't include the repeats. Frankly, there are just too many to write a non-rambling plot. Enjoy!

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you._

Hermione stood by the door with her husband, cursing herself for convincing him to do this. "Follow your dreams," she had told him. _Well, you see where that got you, old girl._

Truthfully, when she had said those words, she had known this day would come. She knew he would have to go to Auror training camp and leave her. But all the same, she wasn't sure how long she could go without him. The thought made tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey now," Ron said, squeezing her hands as his were entwined. "Don't do that. I'll be back. I promise." She closed her eyes and thought of his homecoming. She smiled. "That's my girl," he said, kissing her gently.

_Tomorrow, I'll miss you._

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you terribly," she said.

He chuckled. "And you don't think I'll miss you?"

"You'll be busy."

Ron shook his head. "Not busy enough. Besides, you'll be busy with your case."

"It won't matter. I'll miss you."

"I'll have to go to bed at night without knowing if you're safe. I won't have my arms around you."

Hermione laughed. "You say that like it's the only thing you'll be missing at night."

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?" he asked innocently, feigning shock.

"No. I'm thinking them for you."

_Remember, I'll always be true._

Ron laughed. Hermione became quiet again. "I'll be back. I promise."

"You won't meet some sexy Auror over there?"

"Not unless you're counting Harry." Hermione giggled. "You're the only bird for me."

_And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day and send all my loving to you._

"I'll write. You'll get sick of me, you'll hear so much."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not possible, love."

"Sure it is. You remember Hogwarts."

"I was faking it. I'll never get sick of you. You're stuck with me."

"Damn. And I was hoping for a quick marriage." He smiled, being serious now. "I hope so."

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true._

"How am I supposed to go about things without you? Sleeping, waking, eating?"

"Pretend I'm there. Making my stupid little jokes and holding you tight. I'll have to pretend you're with me too."

_And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you. All my loving I will send to you. All my loving. Darling, I'll be true._

"It won't be the same," she said. "I'll miss talking to you."

"I'll write home. It'll have to do until I can see you again. I'll put in all my bad jokes you'd miss. Every single sickening detail of my day will be yours. You won't miss a thing."

_All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling, I'll be true. All my loving, all my loving, all my loving I will send to you._

Hermione smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. Ron could see the sadness. He kissed her again, long and hard and she could see the passion in his eyes as he pulled away. "I won't forget my promises. Or my vows to you. I love you entirely."

She nodded and buried herself in his chest. He held her for a few moments. "I love you too," she said quietly.

Ron smiled and pulled back. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Be careful."

She laughed. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"I suppose that would be more conventional, but frankly, I'm more worried about you."

She looked at him lovingly. "Don't worry about me. I know you have the family on shifts. They'll take care of me." Hermione had found this little tidbit of information two days ago. She had promptly cancelled their jobs and told them that she could take care of herself. It was decided to keep Ron happy that the last shift would be covered to look like they had been doing it.

Ron's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"Surely you know you can't keep a secret in this family."

"I do," he said, looking angered. "But I thought the little buggers could at least keep it from you until I was gone."

Hermione laughed, tipping her head back. "I think it's sweet, but honestly Ron. I can take care of myself."

"I'd feel more comfortable with skilled wizards on guard as well."

She opened her mouth to protest that she was a perfectly skilled witch, better than he. But it wouldn't do to fight with him now. "Alright, love. I'll be angry when you get back. Be safe."

"I'll try."

"Don't forget. Every sickening detail."

"I won't." He released her and stepped away, leaning to pick up his bags.

"Ron?"

He continued leaning. "Hmmm?"

"Don't forget to send your love."

He looked over his shoulder at her and dropped his bags. In two strides, he was in front of her. He plunged to her lips and kissed her passionately, his lips rubbing against hers lusciously as he said, "All my loving."

----

She received the first letter two days later. She had been waiting by the kitchen window, knowing that it would arrive there. She opened it gingerly, saving everything that possessed his handwriting on it. She began to devour:

"_As I write this letter, send my love to you, remember that I'll always be in love with you._"

This first sentence was lovely. Words he reserved only for her. She imagined he must have written it at night, for she knew he would get the piss taken out of him by Harry if he was caught. As the image of writing by wand light came to mind, she held the letter to her chest, much in the same way she would a good book. A tear slipped down her face.

_Treasure these few words 'til we're together. Send all my love forever._

She wiped her tears away and read the letter, almost hearing his voice speaking it. She smiled. He told her everything from the color of his socks to what he drank at dinner. And as she reached the end, she wished it could go on for longer.

"_P.S. I love you."_

His scrawl kept her company for the coming weeks. Keeping her laughing and crying. His comments rung in her head throughout the day.

_I'll be coming home again to you, love. Until the day I do, love…_

Some letters showed his frustration, others his humor, but her favorites showed his devotion. Whether it was to her, to the training, or to his teammates, Hermione loved to read his loyalty. It was a completely Ron thing that shined through. He wrote that he wanted to come home to her with fervor in almost every letter. He wanted that more than anything.

But he ended every letter with the same chorus, an anthem to her, which whispered in her ear.

"_P.S.__ I love you._"

----

A/N: Damn. This turned to complete and utter crap. I shall HAVE to edit later.

REVIEW!


End file.
